


Never thought that we would end up here

by doublebubblediscoqueen



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Kid Fic, Other, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublebubblediscoqueen/pseuds/doublebubblediscoqueen
Summary: Dad!Tony feels a lot of things towards his tiny baby





	Never thought that we would end up here

**Author's Note:**

> I literally got inspired by some friends to write a teeny tiny Dad!Tony drabble yesterday, this is what happened.   
> If you wanna cry about dad!tony, feel free to do so in the comments and I'll cry with you

Running after a 2-year-old was more a mess than Tony had ever imagined it would be, yet he didn’t mind one bit. The only problem was the fact that he could barely keep up these days, a 23-month-old baby had way more energy than he could ever remember having. With him being who he is, that is quite the feast. 

If he was completely honest, Miles was the light of his life, even in the days when he couldn’t get a single hour of sleep in a night. Previously he had been able to function days without sleep, but having a child changed that a lot. 

“There you are, buddy. What are you up to, huh?” Miles was sat behind one of the counters in the kitchen, looking up at him with a full smile on his face. Dimples and all. His hair was starting to get long, and Tony should probably make sure to give him a haircut soon. The only problem was that he had grown attached to the tiny curls at the bottom of Miles’s head, making him look like a tiny angel. So that should get Miles a haircut was more of a mental note for another day that would be saved until the hair started to actually bother the baby.

“Da?” Miles held his hand out, presenting the plushie in his hand to his dad. The plushie in question was probably about the same size as Miles himself, and Tony had no clue of who had gotten it for him. The kid was probably more spoilt than any other kid out there. Partially because Tony’s friends would constantly bring stuff over when they visited, but also because Tony knew his son deserved the world and there wasn’t a thing he wouldn’t buy for him.

“Oh, you sweet thing. That’s yours, baby” Tony said, and wrapped both Miles and the toy in his arms, before putting him in a safe position on his left hip. Letting the toddler close to his hair was generally a bad idea, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. So what if he would go bald in the process? 

Miles rested his head against Tony’s shoulder, trying (and failing) to keep his eyes open for a little bit longer. Bed time was the worst part of the day to the kid, and Tony remembered hating it himself when he was younger. 

They reached the bedroom without any fuss, and it stayed that way until he tried to put him down in bed. Miles made an unhappy noise and clung on to his father, refusing to be let go without a cuddle and kisses. 

Tony let out a little laugh before bending down with Miles still in his arms and rearranged them once he laid down along sides the toddler. Holding him close to his chest, he kissed his forehead and hair a few times before just breathing in the sweet smell of a baby. 

“I love you, sweetheart, sweet dreams” he mumbled into his ear, and stroked a hand through his curls and down his tiny back, listening to his baby falling asleep properly before giving in to the sudden tiredness himself.


End file.
